You Belong With Me
by hooraytoheartbreak
Summary: Isabella Swan is in love with her best friend Edward Cullen. But he's dating someone else. Since it's their last year at school, she thinks that there's nothing left to do but give up. But is she really making the right choice? Canon couples eventually.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT NOR DO I OWN YOU BELONG WITH ME.**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE:**

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset._

_She's going off about something that you said._

_' Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do.  
_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**ISABELLA SWAN**

"Tanya, I'm sorry, okay? How many times do I have to repeat that for you to believe me?" Edward was pacing around his room, talking to his Paris Hilton wannabe girlfriend, Tanya Denali.

Tanya Denali is head cheerleader at Forks High. She wears skirts that are barely there and shirts that are too tight and too small. She started going out with Edward two months ago because everyone thought that the head cheerleader (meaning Tanya) and the football captain (meaning Edward) were the destined couple. Naturally, Edward, being his own self, succumbed to peer pressure and started going out with Tanya. I really don't know why he keeps dating her. He deserves better that her. _Oh really. He deserves you? I think NOT.._

"No, of course Bella wasn't targeting you. It's not our fault we enjoy stereotypical blond jokes." At this statement, Edward winked at me, and I, of course, in a true Bella fashion, blushed.

You see, I have been in love with Edward my whole life. I mean, who wouldn't be? He was the most popular guy in school. He had great grades. He was kind and friendly and he was my best friend. I was the one who knew him behind that macho façade of his. I was the only one who knew, besides his family, that he loved to play his piano. His family and I were the only ones who knew his dream of being a doctor, like his dad Carlisle, and not a football star, like everyone else expected him to be, including his girlfriend. Sure, Edward would strike it big in the NFL, but he once told me that he wanted a stable job, one that wouldn't put him in harm's way for the rest of his life. Edward's siblings, Alice and Emmett knew of my feelings for Edward, and so did their significant others, Jasper and Rosalie Hale. They always shoot me sad smiles whenever they see Edward and Tanya together and me at the sidelines, just watching the love of my life with another woman. Alice insists that I should just go and tell him how I feel because he feels the same way. Somehow, I doubt Alice. What would a Greek God like him like about a Plain Jane like me anyway? Nothing. Nada. Zilch. That's what.

"No, there is nothing going on between me and Bella. How many times have you asked that already? I'm with you and only you." I can't help but notice that he didn't say the L word to her. _Maybe I still have a chance with him.. Aw. Who am I kidding? My best friend is probably the hottest and most popular guy around and I'm just the loser known as his best friend. There is no way that he would feel the same for me. Besides. He has __**Tanya**__ anyway.._

It's true. Edward was 6'2, well built, and had strong reflexes. He has these piercing emerald eyes that just made you melt in the spot when they turned to gaze at you. He has the most gorgeous smile, a crooked one that made you swoon and of course, his bronze bed hair that made every girl want to run her hands through it. Of course, no one but his mom, Esme, his sister, Alice and me, of course, had ever ran their hands through his hair. Not even the bitch, Tanya.

"Okay, bye Tanya. See you tomorrow." Edward hung up the phone and ran his hand through his bronze hair, making it appear messier than usual. He smiled at me, though the smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Sorry about that Bells. Tanya was just being insecure again," He sighed after this. "I don't know if she really trusts me anymore. But she seriously can't expect me to give you up." He looked at me with sorrowful eyes.

"Really, Edward, it's fine. She's your girlfriend anyway. It's normal that she gets insecure, since you are Mr. Popular after all," I smirked after this. "It really is her gain that she managed to captivate you. I know many girls would die just to be in her position." _One of them being me, _I added as an afterthought.

"But still. You are my best friend. You mean the world to me and of course, I can't live without you." Edward argued in defense.

"Edward, aren't you supposed to be the one defending your girl? I'm starting to think that you may not like her that much after all," I joked. _If only.. _"Well, if you keep having these thoughts about her, why don't you just break up with her?"

"It's complicated, Bells. It really is." Edward ran his hand through his hair once more. "Tanya keeps pressuring me to do things that I'm not sure I'm ready for." I frowned at this statement.

_THEN BREAK UP WITH HER ALREADY. CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M HERE? YOUR BEST FRIEND WHO HAS BEEN IN LOVE WITH YOU FOR PRACTICALLY HER WHOLE LIFE? CAN'T YOU SEE ME EDWARD?! _My mind wanted to scream out the thought.

"Then tell her that you're just not ready. Don't let her pressure you. Don't let others define what you want to do." I chose my words carefully, and kept my expression guarded. I can't let my secret out now, could I? People would just think that I took advantage of poor Edward in his confused state to make him like me back. I can't let that happen.

"Thanks Bells. You really are the best." Edward smiled at me again, but this still wasn't the same smile I was used to from my best friend.

"You should really get going, Eddie." I mocked Tanya's voice. "Your parents might be looking for you, and of course, your lovely girlfriend might be insecure again." I smirked at Edward.

He glared at me for a moment and then softened his face into a smile.

"But seriously. Thank you Bells. For everything." He gave me a heartbreaking smile and went out of my door. _Did I mention that Edward was loved by my parents as well? Even adults can't stand his charm and charisma.. Sigh.._

I looked through the window and saw him start up his silver Volvo. He rolled down the driver's window and waved at me from inside. I smiled like a lovesick fool and waved back. _If only you felt the same way.._

He then sped out of our street, and onto the street that led to his house.

Looking around the empty room, I let out a sigh and said my musings out loud.

"If only you could see how much I love you. That I'm the one who understands you, Edward. You belong with me." I let myself be carried away by my emotions and cried myself to sleep, thinking about the reality that Edward and I will never be together, and dreaming with a broken heart.

"If only, Edward. If only.." I let myself succumb to the blackness that was my dear friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**EDWARD CULLEN**

I arrived at home and went straight to my room without greeting anyone. Things have turned complicated and I wanted to think things out on my own.

I took a quick shower and lay down on my bed. I thought about my fake girlfriend, Tanya, and if our plan was really working, and of my best friend Bella, and how amazing she truly was.

You see, Tanya knew of my secret love for Bella. So we came up with a plan to make her jealous so she could love me back, just like how I love her. Tanya agreed to be my fake girlfriend and to act the way she was acting to make Bella jealous, since she was the only girl I trusted, besides Bella and my other friends, that wouldn't get attached to me. Tanya isn't really like that. In fact, she's a down-to-earth girl and she loves Rob very much. You see, Tanya has a boyfriend back at Denali, Alaska, and he's also one of my closest friends. He agreed to our plan, since, in his own words, I was "a stupid lovesick fool". So the phone call from a while ago was also fake.

I sighed and closed my eyes, my thoughts revolving around my love for Bella.

"If only, Bella. If only.." I let myself succumb to the blackness that was my dear friend.

* * *

**A.N. Yea, I'm starting on another story. Don't worry. INO is still going to be finished. I just had an idea for this, and it seemed too good to let it go, for me, at least.**

**Like it? Hate it? Any suggestions on what I could do for the next chapter?**


End file.
